Vanhelios
Vanhelios, also known as the Red Planet in the East. Vanhelios is a strange planet where many Bug-like creatures live, they colonized the entire planet leaving only ruins that were once Saiyan. The Planet was given the name based off of the red forests and fields, the oceans of fire and dunes of blood. Around the planet is an Asteroid Belt and two Moons. One of the moons holds Cero's home and birthplace. You may RP here. The Red Planet Arc - Chapter 2: The Worst Sight Cero lands on the planet's surface in a field of blue roses. "Hmm, this seems a good a place as any." He looks to the side, watching for any of the natural inhabitants. He calmly waited for the others to arrive, "This power level that I am sensing can only be one man." He whispered to himself, "I need back up for this." Bastion quietly appears in the field "my this is an oddly picturesque location, this actually makes quite a nice change of pace compared to my previous skirmishes" Bastion steps up behind Cero forgetting that he wouldn't naturally sense him tapping his shoulder "you rang?" Kevryn lands in his space pod and gets out wearing his normal garb. "This had better be important, Cero, otherwise you've interrupted my training session for nothing." he said walking over to the two and looking over at Bastion. "Hey Tin Man." Shin crashed into the planet looking like a fireball from outer space. He gets out of the small crater flipping to his feet and chuckles. "That was awesome, I wanna do it again. Hmm, why the long face Cero?" he asks before acting like there's moon gravity and landing next to everyone with a big goofy grin. Cero shrugs lightly, "Oh, nothing just... My brother is here..." He pointed up to one of the moons, "I was born on that moon and lived there till... Something happened... But my Brother is here now, I can't take him on my own." Cero turns to Kevryn, "That is why I called you all here." Bastion gives 2 fingered salute to Kevryn and Shin "well the gangs all here at the very least, so what is the deal with your brother? I gathered he must be strong but what is it about him that gets you so riled up Cero?" Kevryn simply folds his arms. "That big hairy monkey of a Saiyan who reminds me of Jag?" Kevryn asked before getting a big grin. "This just might be interesting after all. So, where should we start looking?" he asked searching around not seeing anything at first. "If he's here then why is he hiding like a coward?" Shin goes wide eyed for a second before grabbing one of his swords at his side. "Wait, Nero's here?" he asks looking around. "Oh goodie, goodie. Any idea where he'd be so we can avoid another attack of undead minions?" he asks a little on edge. Cero sighs lightly, "Nero is..." He points to a Saiyan Ruin just to the other side of a Valley. "Nero is in there... What's more is that I can sense three faint power levels in there... They're good but... Two are tainted with Evil..." "I feel minorly out of the loop here, however seeing how these situations go i'm sure most of it will be answered by their actions by days end" Bastion slips on his combat gloves and draws his tonfas "well then lead on, I've got your back" Kevryn simply laughs and activates his Scouter. "Let's get rolling, seems like this will be fun." he said cracking his knuckles. "Let's go take care of business." shin nods and takes out his sword flipping them around away form anyone. "Alright, let's go see what kind of hair-raising adventure we get into this time." he says with a big grin and rushes forward. "Wee-hoo!" he shouts before he stops then looks back. "Uh, where exactly are we going?" Cero nods and jumps into the air, "Follow me." He flies to the Saiyan Ruins at high speed. He gazes to the Ruins, the power levels getting stronger and more familiar to him. Bastion follows scanning for lifeforms and settings "hmm one seems to be radaiting malice at a much higher level i'm going to assume its him right?" Kevryn flies after them turning on his Scouter and reading high levels of energy. "Hmph, this might actually be a challenge won't it? My Scouter is picking up four signatures, does that sound about right?" he asks looking over to Bastion then to Cero. Shin ran off in the wrong direction speeding off on his own accord. "Let's go beat'em up!" he shouted into the air as a smoke trail was all that was left behind him. Seemingly unknown to the others he had travelled west of the temple instead of going towards it. Cero lands at the entrance to the Ruins, blinking lightly, his heart beating against his chest, "Um... We're here..." He sighs lightly and looks around, "Wait, where is Shin?" Bastion facepalms "the idiot ran in the wrong direction, don't worry he will catch up he alway does" Bastion face just says seriously "Cero try to calm your breathing a little, you don't want to get too tense and be caught off guard" Kevryn lands and looks over seeing a dust trail. "That... wait a second, why are my scans similar to Cero's bio signature now that we're close?" he asks walking next to Cero. "Where is everybody?!" Cero swallows hard, "Count to hour, inhale, count to four, exhale." He says to himself as he opens the door to the Ruins. On the other side was Nero, standing over three bodies, slowly rising from the ground. The two taller and older ones rise with ease, their faces reforming. Cero's eyes widen, his mouth drops open, "M-mother? F-father?..." He says as the third corpse begins to rise, taking the form of a young Saiyan girl. Cero's eyes focus on her, tears starting to form and flow across his face, "K-Kay-Kayle..." His voice seeming weak as he sees his sister stand before him. Bastion stands slightly at Ceros side so both Cero and the 4 before him are in his sight "What the hell is going on, Cero you need to focus it isnt safe to drop your guard like this cero? CERO!!" Bastion tries getting through to him despite the gravity of the situation unfolding around them. "Well shit." Kevryn says readying his ki gauntlets. Shin is far out but can't seem to find his way back so he rushes forward back from where he came from. "Maybe I should have waited and followed the others, oh man." he says trying to sense out their energy." Nero smiles, looking to Cero, "Now, my thralls, fight your last loyal family member." He grinned as Kayle turned to Nero, "N-no..." She rebelled, "I wont... Hurt him..." She spoke lightly, her voice seeming uneasy as Nero frowned, "What a waste of good mana." Nero shook his head lightly swiping his hand down from Kayle's head to the bottom of her feet, cutting Kayle clean in half. Cero staggers forward a little, his hair flying up into Super Saiyan-jin, "N-no... No..." He falls to his knees, "N-Nero! I'll get you!!! I'll kill you!!!" He screamed, his voice becoming more evil as tears gushed forth from his eyes. "I'LL HUNT YOU AND END YOU!!!" He screams, energy being released in a gigantic wave, causing the entire Ruin to explode out onto the Planet. A single beam of energy shooting through the Sky, through the clouds as Cero's hair changed, becoming more distinct as he turned Super Saiyan-jin 2. Bastion rapidly jumps to the side to avoid the shockwave looking very disturbed one could surmise that this was his first time ever seeing someone killed this way "T-that was just cruel and brutal, if that is how he treats those in his control i can only imagine how he will act with us" Bastion looks between Cero and Nero "oh man this is going to get bloody" Kevryn also powers up to Super Saiyan-Jin 2 causing a large shockwave to amplify Cero's own anger. "Alright, now you've got my attention you piss-poor excuse for a Saiyan. Using others to fight me? You're not a Saiyan, YOU'RE A GODDAMNED COWARD!" he shouts his Ki Gauntlets glowing bright yellow now. Shin sees the bright lights and heads that way. "Yup, bright yellow glows means angry Saiyans. I'm surprised I didn't see a bright green one, maybe Bastion is just backing off in this situation." he says out loud as he heads forward flying over the terrain and nears the temple. "I got a bad feeling about this." Nero grins, "This is truly interesting... Shame I can't stay though. Momma, Pappa, do me a favor and deal with your child." He speaks in a sadistic voice as he vanishes, his power level completely vanishing from the area as Cero's parents jump in front of the group, ready to fight. Bastion takes a deep breath and slaps his cheeks "got to get serious now, can't be outclassed by the golden legions now can I" Bastion powers up to full unlike the others he doesnt let his aura appear so that they may underestimate him an wouldn't even be aware he has powered up. Kevryn simply spits on the ground. "Saiyans like him are garbage." he then bursts forward to attack. Shin gets inside of the temple and looks around then sees the situation. "What did I miss?!" he yells pulling out his swords and materializing his gauntlets. -After the Fight with Cero's Family- Cero watched the remains of his family return to the ground. He stood still, powering down from Super Saiyan-Jin 2 as he fell to his knees in silence, tears still running from his eyes. Shin puts away his swords and shakes his head. "Hoo-boy." he then goes over to Cero and takes a knee next to him placing his hand on his back. "Cero, I can't possibly understand what just happened but... I'm here for you, friend." he says with a smile. "Go ahead, cry, let it out and you'll feel better." he says softly. Bastion looks at the blood on his hands, although he appears calm and resolute his eyes show a state of fear as this is the first time a person has fallen by his hand but he remains steeled "have your moment Cero i can only imagine how hard this is, just do not let your guard down we should't be careless" Kevryn powers down to his base form and then uses his Scouter to check the area. He looks in a few other directions but comes up with no new energy signatures matching the ones from before. "That damned coward..." he says out loud before taking off his Scouter and holding it in his hand. "Cero, take this time to recover, I'm going to go see if I can find this son of a bitch." Kevryn goes up into the air and looks around before reattaching his Scouter and using it then flying off in a random direction. "I'll be back." Cero falls over, onto the ground. "I'm just... Just... Cold, I'm just cold..." He closes his eyes lightly, passing out. Around the area can be heard movement, as if there was an earthquake. The natural inhabitants were on their way, and in force. Shin holds Cero up a little and hears the people approaching. "Oh this is bad, Bastion what should we do?" he says lifting Cero up having his arm around his next and carrying him now. "We need some way to escape, um, here, take Cero and jump dimensions, I'll see if I can go calm the people." he says heading towards Bastion. "Sorry to say it doesn't work that way, I can jump just fine but if i take someone with me they get shot off and god knows where and unfortunately that can be anywhere in the universe." Bastion spins his tonfas around "I can buy you some time and jump between points if i need too. Plus i doubt Kevryn will pass a chance of deal with this. You are probably the fastest of us without the jumping plus you're just as skilled with a blade even when supporting another. So what we do Shin is we survive and we get out of this you got it?" Shin nods and hoists Cero over his shoulder and prepares for whatever is coming their way by taking out one of his blades. "Well, it may have come down to this but it was an honor knowing you." he says comically as he chuckles and checks outside to see the encroaching force. Kevryn flies off and finds the inhabitants of the planet raising an eyebrow at them before one leaps and tries to attack him with him easily smacking it out of the way. "I've had enough of this planet's bullshit." Kevryn charges up the Planetcracker Punch in his left and and dives down striking one of the bugs on the head and causing the air to shatter all around it, the planet begins to quake as many of the inhabitants are crushed by the force alone and the planet is beginning to break apart straight in half. "EVERYONE *censor* DIES!" Kevryn shouts as the planet begins to move by itself, one half one way the other half the other as the bugs begin to lose footing and fall into the crevice or other just become crushed under the impact's pressure. Soon the glass shatters and the full force of the punch splits the planet down the middle as both halves begin to separate at an alarming rate and Kevryn notices he cut something in half somewhere inside of the planet as a heavy amount of alien blood is being spilled. "Oops. Overdid that one." he says floating back into the sky watching the planet begin to split. "Yup, time to head back to my pod." Bastion is still in the middle of a swarm who were dislodged by the impact "Sheesh first gaint pissed off bugs then a broken planet. I'm stuck on decoy duty Shin had better have made it off world" Bastion is now in his silent form using his speed to impact the carapace of the insects and then jumping to another "damn it how many of these things are there" Bastion charges his energy slamming hard into the ground causing a huge shockwave to blast the insects flying "well i've done all i can i have no intention of becoming bug food" Bastion jumps to a random location on the crumbling planet "Time for a big jump i guess" he focuses as the bugs surround him before a sudden flash of light engulfs him and he is gone. Shin throws Cero into an escape pod nearby and sent him to Earth. He let out a puff of air before flipping high into the sky and lit himself on fire becoming a fireball fast enough to escape the atmosphere and head back towards Earth. I hope Bastion and everyone else is OK. Kevryn slams his foot down on one half of the planet and it stops moving as the other side begins settling now. With the main hive mind dead the other bugs begin to die off and he gets on his scouter going by the bodies and firing a blast through each of them making sure they're dead and he contacts the NPTO. "Hey, I got a planet that you could use, track my coordinates and send some of your better fighters, these things work on a hive mind so be prepared for swarms, I cracked the hive mind in half though, it's dead but expect some survivors." he says as he enters his pod. He gets confirmation and presses a button on the inside of his Saiyan Pod and leaves the planet. Category:Earth Category:Earth Rp Area